A Letter of Rejection and the Aftermath
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: NON-CANON! What if Harry sent a letter of rejection to Hogwarts and a few others. This Harry is a fully trained Mage raised in the USA and hates sheeple. It's fluffy and hopefully humorous in places with a touch of violence. There is course language therefore the M rating. It's Harry/Luna with an addition at the end.


A Letter of Rejection and the Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 300,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This story is an Alternate Universe Fantasy and hopefully a bit funny. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. There will be strong language in places, therefore, the ****M**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**Parseltongue **__ thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon, 1₴ = 1 Sickle, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £100 = $150.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2031h is 8:31 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 2400. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**A/N 2: This is a stupid little one shot I found on an old Seagate 1 Gigabyte USB drive. It looks like a woman's compact and was one of the first USB hard drives available.**

**This story has not been sent to a Beta and will not be. It is what it is. This story is over four years old and one of the first I ever wrote. I do hope you like it.**

Deputy Headmistress' Office Hogwarts, 20 July 1991

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was sipping tea while reading acceptance letters from new first year students. As she lifted her tea to take another sip a flare of bright light caused her to spill hot tea in her lap and she yelled "Damn it Fawkes." However, this Phoenix was not Fawkes but a Royal Phoenix. The large bird trilled what sounded to McGonagall like an apology and dropped a letter on her desk then flashed away.

She looked at the envelope and it was different than anything she had seen. While there was no doubt that it was Muggle it was a higher quality than any other she had received from a first generation wizard or witch. She picked up her wood letter opener and opened the envelope. The quality of the paper matched that of the envelope. She was surprised to see that the letter was more than a single page as she slid the letter from its envelope.

The first thing she saw was that the letter actually had a letter head that read: _**From the Office of Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw**_. The letter read:

_Madam Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_20 July 1991_

_Dear Madam McGonagall,_

_I was shocked to receive your letter of my acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as I'm over 20 years old and I hold 14 International NEWTs. Therefore I must respectfully decline attendance at Hogwarts since I'm more qualified than some of your staff._

_However, I do have several suggestions for your future letters since mine was so lacking in information about Hogwarts._

_1. You might want to warn potential students up front that the Headmaster has three full time jobs. Therefore, all three must suffer due to lack of time he has to spend on any job. It makes me wonder when the last time Mr. Dumbledore spent any time in the classroom._

_Note: He may want to consider keeping Defense Against the Dark Arts in the same classroom but not putting students in that course. You might simply add a course called Defense and use an empty classroom on a different floor. Of course calling in a curse breaker from Gringotts would also work but would be more expensive. Again this makes me wonder just how involved in the school Mr. Dumbledore really is._

_2. You may also want to check the citizenship and addresses of potential students. While I am a dual citizen, Great Britain is my secondary nation and citizenship. However, I do not live in Great Britain and therefore would rule Hogwarts out._

_3. A biography of your teachers, or instructors, should be part of your initial letter. Since I visited last term for three weeks I have firsthand knowledge of yourself and the other staff. Disappointment is the kindest thing I can say about some of them while criminal is the worst. I mean, really, a Death Eater as a potions teacher is criminal and a ghost teaching ancient history borders on the insane. Mr. Snape wouldn't last two minutes with me in his class as I would most probably gut him the first time he called me a name or took points for blinking. I won't mention Mr. Filch as that person hates magicals and should not be near a magical school. The fact that the Headmaster allows bullying not only by students but by a so called Professor is criminal._

_Note: I have forwarded several memories of Snape and Binns to the ICW Department of Education, the British Department of Education, and Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so I expect Mr. Snape to lose his mastery shortly. As a Potions Journeyman it is my responsibility to report a Master that is not performing his duties correctly. I would remind you that the day he loses his mastery he is no longer eligible to teach according to the Hogwarts Charter. But if he ends up is Azkaban, as I suspect he will, that will be a moot point._

_4. As far as the physical facility of Hogwarts is concerned it is nothing but a dreary, drafty, old castle that has not been modernized on the inside. I mean really no electric lights, no computers, no internet, no television, or other forms of learning and entertainment during non-class time._

_5. I'm not sure who started the rumor about the Hogwarts library being one of the best in the magical world but in isn't even in the top ten. In addition it has a librarian with no help to keep up with what is new in the magical world. It's no wonder she has no patience with students and can't even attend staff meetings because of lack of time._

_I could go on but I've probably wasted enough of your time. While I think this is really none of your business or concern I will tell you I started my magical education at five and have completed 19 years of school including non-magical university. I'm currently working on my last mastery in potions in conjunction with my PhD in chemistry. Your records may indicate that I'm 11 years old, but they are wrong, I'll turn 25 in eleven days. On that date Her Majesty and Hogwarts will recognize me at the owner of Hogwarts and several miles surrounding it._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Duke of Potter Isle, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Ravenclaw _

_Attachments: Sample of New Salem Institute of Magic's Couse Description for Potions and Biography of Professor Mason _

_CC: Her Majesty Elizabeth II_

_ICW Department of Education_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement of Great Britain_

_Shyster, Heartless, and Stone, Attorneys at Law_

Minerva reread the letter then looked at the attached course description and biography from New Salem. She had visited New Salem once and found it to be a beautiful place in the 1950's. She had to wonder if Harry went to school there. She also wondered why he had sent copies of his letter to the ICW and an attorney's office.

Her musing was interrupted by an Eagle Owl with the Gringotts seal. She removed the letter and before she could offer the owl a treat or water the owl took flight. She opened the envelope and read the parchment.

_**From the Desk of Ira Michael Albert Shyster**_

_**Senior Partner of Shyster, Heartless, and Stone**_

_**Attorneys at Law - Gringotts London Branch**_

_20 July 1991_

_Dear Madam McGonagall,_

_This letter is to advise you to make no further direct contact with His Grace, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. If you wish to communicate with him in the future it will be through this office only. Failure to do this will result in an incident with Gringotts which you do not want._

_His Grace wishes no contact with anyone from Great Britain except through this office and Her Majesty agrees with him on this. I'm sure neither of us wants her involved in our business any more than she wishes to be involved with such mundane things. I'm quite sure they will have a laugh over your Hogwarts letter at his birthday party._

_Sincerely,_

_I.M.A. Shyster _

_Attorney at Law_

**Headmaster's Office - Hogwarts**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards signed the last piece of paper for the day when a letter appeared on his desk. He picked up his wand and checked it for charms and found none. However, before he could open it a large owl came through his window that he recognized as a Gringotts owl. Albus took the letter and the owl left his office.

He read:

_**From the Desk of Ira Michael Albert Shyster**_

_**Senior Partner of Shyster, Heartless, and Stone**_

_**Attorneys at Law - Gringotts London Branch**_

_20 July 1991_

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_This letter is to advise you to make no direct contact with His Grace, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. If you wish to communicate with him in the future it will be through this office only. Failure to do this will result in an incident with Gringotts which you do not want._

_His Grace wishes no contact with anyone from Great Britain except through this office. Her Majesty agrees with him on this. I'm sure neither of us wants her involved in our business any more than she wishes to be involved with such mundane things._

_You made a huge mistake going against Lord James and Lady Lily's will. We at Gringotts do not take these things lightly especially when it affects Goblin Friends. You have until 15:00 hours today to surrender any property of the Potters that was left with you or that you removed from your cabin in Godric Hollow. This includes the Sword of Gryffindor, the cloak of invisibility, the pensive, the Marauders Map (taken by Mr. Filch and not returned), along with any monies removed from His Grace's trust account plus interest._

_You are to appear in front of the Goblin Council at 09:00, 22 July 1991 to explain why you left His Grace on a doorstep with only a letter. At that time the rental fees for the Potter owned items you have had in your possession will be discussed. Failure to appear will result in your arrest and all of your assets turned over to His Grace._

_Sincerely,_

_I.M.A. Shyster _

_Attorney at Law_

Dumbledore closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He didn't need this now or any other time. _Why can't people just see the big picture and accept some things needed done for the greater good_, he wondered. Then the thought, _what the bloody hell is the Marauder's Map. _He decided to read the second letter then check with Filch about the map.

It read:

_**Buckingham Palace**_

_Mr. Dumbledore,_

_It has come to our attention that your agent contacted His Grace, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. This is to cease at once or face our justice which in your case could result in the loss of your magic. It is beyond us why you of all people would go against the Potters wills and place my last Chief Wizard's grandson with those people. Thanks to our intervention His Grace is a well-adjusted and happy young man. Mess with that young man and we will bring the full might of the crown down upon you._

_Your action and the state of Hogwarts is something we will discuss with His Grace after his coming birthday party. I would remind you that on his 25th birthday His Grace will become the Royal Wizard, take his seat on the Wizengamot or name his proxy, and assume control of Hogwarts and the surrounding lands._

_Elizabeth R_

Dumbledore's only thought was, _oh shit!_ He wrote a note to Mr. Filch telling him to bring the map to the Headmaster's office and sent it with a house elf. Albus then went to McGonagall's office.

After being told to enter Dumbledore asked, "Minerva did Harry Potter's letter go out yet?"

"Yes Albus and I've received a letter of refusal from him followed by a letter from his attorney," she replied.

"We have a problem," they said as one.

"You go first," they both said at the same time.

Albus stated, "I received a letter from Her Majesty and Ira Shyster both telling me not to contact Harry Potter."

Minerva replied, "I got one from Mr. Shyster and Lord Potter. The one from Lord Potter will cause problems. I believe we need to look for a new potions professor and a history teacher. Here Albus, just read Harry's letter."

Dumbledore read the letter and the blood drained from his face.

"Minerva apparently Harry has gone to a school that uses time compression. There are four schools that I know of that use this method. Each has two summer sessions, one where students don't age, and the other where they do." A very shook up Dumbledore told his Deputy.

"Albus the letter I received from Mr. Shyster indicated that Her Majesty may get involved. Surely that is nothing but an empty threat." A hopeful Minerva stated.

Dumbledore shook his head and replied, "Actually the first letter I received was from her just before the one from Ira Shyster. With all that was going on I forgot that Charlus Potter was the Queen's Wizard before he died and that they were related. Harry should have gone to the Royal Family if not to those listed in the Potter will. Apparently she is involved with Harry and unhappy with me."

Minerva was now getting angry and nearly yelled, "I told you not to leave Harry with those people, but you insisted. The Royals mostly stay out of our business but we know Her Majesty has the power to strip our magic from us. It's no wonder Pomona, Filius, and I no longer waste our breath making suggestions you won't listen too. I have a feeling that Severus' days in this school are numbered. In fact Hogwarts days may be numbered if Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw decides to take over his school."

Minerva paused then started again, "He doesn't hesitate to use the system. I'm sure his letter will be discussed by the Wizengamot and ICW. Oh crap, Albus it just occurred to me where I heard the name Shyster before. Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation uses that name when he is glamoured as a human."

Unseen by the two humans a Royal Phoenix smiled. Few humans knew that a Phoenix used his flash of fire to travel or simply turn invisible. They could fly like most other birds and normally only flashed over long distance or when time was of essence.

**The Backstory of Harry James Potter**

Charlus Potter had charged Ragnok with watching his family and gave him life stones for James, Lily, and Harry. James and Lily knew this and agreed to it. Lily didn't trust Dumbledore and neither did Charlus. When Ragnok was alerted that James was killed he dispatched his personal guard to watch over Harry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, the Longbottoms, Amelia Bones, and others including Petunia Dursley.

Stripeclaw and Sharptooth watched as Sirius argued with Hagrid over Harry and almost interfered but was ordered not to. He saw Sirius didn't want to chance hurting Harry by fighting Hagrid. When Sirius left Hagrid his motorcycle Stripeclaw watched Sharptooth follow Sirius as he apparated away from the cottage. The goblin then followed Hagrid to the Dursleys.

Sharptooth watched the confrontation between Sirius and Peter Pettigrew. He reported what happened to Ragnok. Ragnok let Sirius stew in Azkaban for a month before forcing his trial. He then sent Sirius, to join Remus and the Longbottoms on Potter isle.

Stripeclaw watched as Dumbledore placed Harry on the Dursleys doorstep then left with Hagrid and McGonagall. He took the baby to Ragnok where Voldemort's soul fragment was removed. Ragnok and his wife kept Harry for two weeks before sending him to Remus on Potter Isle. Ragnok ordered a search of both the Book of Bonds and the prophecies. To his great dismay they found the one Trelawney made was false but now self-fulfilling. Ragnok ordered that the soul piece removed from Harry be used to find any other Horcruxes that Voldemort may have made.

The Book of Bonds showed that Harry would was soul bound with Luna Lovegood so he moved the Lovegoods to Potter Isle. Deciding that Harry would need more children his age around him as he grew up on Potter Isle he looked to the first generation wizards and witches as well as pure and half-bloods. Ragnok sent two of his healers to check certain children's magical potential. He wanted only those who would be able to begin schooling at the age of five.

By June of 1982 Potter Isle's population included the Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Boneses, Grangers, Boots, Abbots, Greengrasses, Davises, Tonkses, Creeveys, and Finch-Fletchleys. The next year the Corners, Goldsteins, and Patils were added. Ragnok had set a portal between Gringotts and Potter Isle so those who wished to work in Great Britain but live on Potter Isle could do so.

On 1 September 1985, fifteen children all age five started the Naha School of Mages. They had applied the previous May and went through the screening process to insure they had enough magic to attend. While the children were encouraged to attend school not one parent insisted. However, Harry was the leader of the pack and once he said he was going the others joined him. All of the children had bouts of accidental magic, some were funny, and others bordered on terrifying.

Their entire first year was spent on learning to control their magic wandlessly while learning to speed read. The Easter break in 1986 involved a heated discussion about summer school. In the end the children got what they wanted and that was to attend the session that aged them. They went in at ages five or six and came out four years older. Surprisingly the younger children joined the school for the summer sessions. The parents joined the students as advisors, councilors, or dorm monitors. The parents all took classes but with a lighter schedule than the children.

The 1986 - 87 school session, saw the younger group join the others and in May 1987 all of Potter Isle's children sat their OWLs and graduated primary school on the non-magical side. The next full year saw them take their NEWTs and finish high school. An outsider may think it was all work and no play and too much for young children. However, they were encouraged to work at their own pace.

Once the NEWT scores were announced Ragnok met with Harry, Sirius, and the Lovegoods. To say they were shocked to meet Her Majesty was like saying rain was wet. Harry and Luna were now fifteen and had been a couple for the last three months. Her Majesty and Ragnok told them of Harry's inheritance and titles. Her Majesty suggested that Harry and Luna take business courses at least as a minor during his University years and Ragnok agreed.

When the meeting was over there were five very pissed off wizards and witches that left Buckingham Palace. They were pissed at Dumbledore, but decided to wait to take action. While Harry and Luna said nothing about the meeting they did throw themselves into their studying like never before. Their peers were smart and knew something was up so they followed the alpha couple. Pairs were forming within the group which was natural. Neville and Hermione became a couple as did Terry Boot and Daphne Greengrass.

The school session that began in 1988, saw them get their animagus forms. No one was really surprised that Harry and Luna were both Phoenixes. While they found their form early learning to control and use it took most of the year. Luna was faster at that than Harry. Harry wrote that off by saying it was because he was a Royal Phoenix and she wasn't. Luna stuck her tongue out at Harry and changed into a Royal Phoenix. After changing back she told him the common form was easier to learn to control. Harry grabbed her and tickled her just short of her peeing.

A smiling Harry said, "Love, you could have told me that and saved me some time."

She giggled and replied, "Oh great leader you could have asked or researched. But no, you had to charge on. You rely too much on the Gryffindor side when you should step back and let the Ravenclaw come out."

The next two years saw Harry and Luna get their masteries in Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Warding, Curse Breaking, and Battle Magic. Harry also got his Masters is Business Administration and Chemistry. He was currently working on his thesis for his Maters in Potions.

On 10 July 1991, the dragon dung hit the fan when Harry received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Stealth was part of their Masters in Battle Magic so Harry and Luna had spent three weeks undetected at Hogwarts. What they found both astonished and pissed them off. Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore had a habit of leaving things he didn't want others to know on his desk when he was out of the office. In the sessions they watched Snape teach Luna had to keep Harry from killing the man.

**Windsor Palace - 19 July 1991**

Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God Queen of this Realm and of Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith was sitting at her desk in her apartment when a envelop appeared on her desk.

She smiled knowing who it was from. The smile remained as she read:

_Your Majesty,_

_As you wished to be kept up to date with what is going on in the British Magical World the latest news is that I received an acceptance letter to attend Hogwarts. My letter of rejection is on the second page. I'll show you their reaction when next we meet._

_Harry_

She sat back in her chair as she read her grandnephew's reply. Her secretary brought her another letter which read:

_Your Majesty,_

_You and your family are invited to Potter Isle to attend His Grace Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw's 25th birthday party._

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Earl of Black_

She replied:

_Lord Black,_

_It was with amusement that I read your invitation since the party is to be held at Windsor Palace. You and the entire islands population are cordially invited to attend. While the actual party starts at 13:00 please be prepared to arrive at 10:00 GMT._

_Elizabeth R_

Her Majesty decided it was now past the time to shake up the British magicals. Her spies kept her abreast of what was going on in that parallel world. She had decided long ago that Fudge was an idiot only to be matched by Dumbledore. She received copies of Harry's letter to McGonagall and those written by Ragnok a.k.a. Mr. Shyster. She penned a letter to Dumbledore that should shake that old goat up.

Her Majesty closed her eyes and remembered her last time on Potter Isle.

_Flashback_

**Potter Isle, 1 August 1990**

Elizabeth II smiled as she saw her grandnephew standing on the raised platform in his tuxedo. On his right was Neville Longbottom his best man and to Neville's right was her son Andrew, Harry's groomsman. While Andrew was ten years older than Harry today, this time next year he would only be five years older.

The music changed to the wedding march and Her Majesty saw Luna Lovegood in a beautiful white wedding dress on the arm of her father. Following Luna was Neville's fiancé, Hermione Granger, Luna's bridesmaid. As weddings go the ceremonies were short and sweet. Harry and Luna decided they wanted both a magical and non-magical ceremony.

The surprise came when Harry kissed his bride and the magic flared around the young couple. While that wasn't surprising the fact that it lasted over five minutes was. Once the kiss was finished the magic seemed to retreat into the young couple.

Ragnok explained, "They're both Mages and soul bound. I would imagine that those present when Merlin married Morgana they saw something quite similar. This time next year they will probably be Grand Mages."

Her Majesty answered, "Ragnok, we've never understood the magical classifications enlighten us please."

Ragnok smile and replied, "What are considered non-magicals only have enough magic to support life. Next is what wizards call Squibs. These are normally those who are born of magical parents but do not have enough magic to even use a wand. They can see magical places and creatures but cannot perform magic. Then we have the ordinary witch and wizard who perform magic. However, most humans can only do this using a wand as a focus."

After letting that sink in Ragnok continued. "Those with enough magical power are called warlocks or sorcerers. Magical power can be measured, and we use a scale called the Merlin scale from zero to 1,000. Non-magicals score between 25 and 50, while squibs score 75 to 100 on the scale. The average wizard or witch scores between 250 and 350, a Warlock is in the 400 to 450 range on the Merlin Scale. Sorcerers score between 500 and 525. Dumbledore is a Grand Sorcerer and scores a 600 as while Voldemort scores at 580. The next groups are considered Mages and score between 750 and 850."

Ragnok let the Royal Family think about that before saying, "The children of Potter Isle all score between 800 and 825 except for Harry and Luna. Luna is an 840 and Harry is an 845. A magical generally reaches their peak power around age 25 so these scores are expected to increase. My healers believe that both Harry and Luna will exceed 925 on the scale making them Grand Mages. Naha School of Mages remains a small school because it only takes children that have the potential to become a Sorcerer or above."

Her Majesty looked at the Goblin King and said, "Thank you Ragnok, but I notice that you didn't say how Merlin and Morgana rated on the scale."

Ragnok smiled and replied, "While most think Merlin would score a 1,000 he actually scored a 910. Morgana refuses to be tested in her true form."

Her Majesty frowned and said, "You talk like Merlin and Morgana are still with us."

Ragnok chuckled and stated, "Your Majesty you just saw them marry for the fifth time. That flare of magic we saw was more than what it appeared to be. For one thing it showed me that Merlin and Morgana have accepted the two. Over the next year for us and five for them they will absorb the powers and knowledge of Merlin and Morgana. However, they are now and will remain Harry and Luna. Dumbledore has no clue as to what is coming for him. Voldemort is a dead man in a fool's body."

She smiled and said, "I guess on Harry's next birthday it will be time for him to become the Queen's Wizard and Luna the Queen's Witch."

_End Flashback_

On 31 July 1991, at high noon Her Majesty made the announcement on the Wizard Wireless Network that His Grace, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, was the new Queen's Wizard, and Her Grace, Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, was now the Queen's Witch. She called a special session of the British Wizengamot reminding everyone that those who missed the session would lose not only their seats but also any titles and their magic.

Harry's 25th birthday party was a hit even with some business discussed mostly between Harry and Ragnok. Harry and Luna both laughed when Ragnok told them that he had fined Dumbledore for holding onto Potter heirlooms. Sirius overheard Ragnok tell Harry that Dumbledore couldn't find the Marauders Map. Since they were with people that knew about magic Sirius simply called the map and it appeared in his hand.

"Harry this is only good as an heirloom. The maps we made are much better than this one. Its historical significance is that it was the first Marauders Map." Sirius said with a grin.

They made a copy and sent it back to whoever had it thinking it was probably a prankster.

They stayed at Windsor Palace that night and spent the next day in meetings plotting their strategy against both Voldemort, and Dumbledore. Her Majesty gave them their commissions to be presented to the Wizengamot. She also suggested that Harry remind the wizard world about their loyalty to the crown.

**Wizengamot, 2 August 1991**

At 08:45, Sirius Black, Edgar Bones, Adrian Greengrass, Frank Longbottom, and Xeno Lovegood took their seats in the Wizengamot. Dumbledore gave the group a half-hearted smile. At 09:00, Dumbledore lifted the gavel to bring the session to order. The door slammed open and a man and woman entered the chamber.

The young man said, "I am Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, Duke of Potter, and the Queen's Wizard. The lady is Lady Luna Marie Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, Duchess of Potter, and the Queen's Witch. Since this is a formal assembly you may call us Your Grace or by title of Duke Harry and Duchess Luna. Please continue opening the session Chief Warlock we have business before this esteemed body."

Dumbledore brought the session to order and turned the floor over to the Queen's Wizard. Harry removed a scroll from his robes and expanded it with a wave of his hand.

In a cold voice he said, "As you all can see this is a copy of Luna's and my credentials as Queen's Witch and Queen's Wizard. You may also note that Luna and I are the ranking Lord and Lady in the British Magical World. Next is a copy of our commission from Her Majesty. Mr. Dumbledore you may sit down as you are not qualified to hold the Chief Warlock position. Mr. Croaker you are the new Chief Warlock. However, as is my right, I will run this session."

Harry paused as Luna gave him a glass of water. After a sip, he continued with a sneer that would have caused Snape to shiver. "Aurors remove ex-Minister Fudge to a holding cell and take his toady in that awful pink with him. Madam Bones you are the new Minister for Magic of Great Britain, please take your new seat. To ensure that no one tries anything stupid, as of now only a Mage or higher can perform magic in this room."

Harry looked at Luna and said, "I guess that is only us sweetie." Then he turned to the Wizengamot and said, "You all have 15 seconds to roll both of your sleeves up or lose them. While you're doing that rest assured that I know the mark cannot be taken under any curse or potion. The only way to wear that abomination is to freely take it after committing murder, rape, and torture of an innocent. If you wear the mark you will be questioned then executed as the terrorist and traitors that you are."

Harry heard Luna snigger and watched as a beetle came close to her. With a frown Luna changed the beetle into a witch with the worst looking glasses he had ever seen.

With a huge smile Luna stated, "Harry love, meet Rita Skeeter reporter for the Daily Prophet and writer of fiction extraordinaire. Rita, I leave you with enough magic to be tried but not enough to change forms or use a wand. Don't worry dear Rita it's doubtful you'll live to see midnight. I need an Auror volunteer to take this trash to a holding cell. I apologize for the interruption love. Please continue your rant and educating the unwashed cowards of this backward country."

Harry smiled at his wife and replied, "Now love, cowards may be a bit strong but sheeple definitely fits. Actually come to think of it coward does fit the average wizard of Great Britain. How the hell did you let less than 200 wizards almost take over this country? Oh yes you trembled in fear waiting for Dumbledore to save your scared arses rather than banding together and taking Voldemort and his Death Eaters out. Of course Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom said killing the enemy is wrong. At least Barty Crouch had the right idea it just came a little too late."

Harry was now on a roll and more than a little pissed off. "Yes I know about this Boy-Who-Lived bullshit, give me a friggin break and use your heads for something besides growing or losing hair. I was fifteen months old, which tells me that my Dad, Mum, or both did something to protect me. The only reason I came back to this backwater country is because I respect my great aunt, Her Majesty, and she asked me to become her Queen's Wizard. I would remind you that we wizards serve and keep our magic at Her Majesty's pleasure. We are subjects of the crown and she is our Queen, therefore we are under her command."

Harry paused and looked at the Wizengamot members. He saw several with the dark mark and wandlessly stunned them, and then he levitated them to the front for the Aurors to put into holding cells. They would be surprised when they weren't given Veritaserum and still were force to tell the truth. But a simple ward would ensure the truth was told.

"Now let us talk about laws and the makeup of this Assembly. Until all newer laws can be reviewed only the laws written by Merlin and approved by Artur are in effect." Harry stated and continued, "I see no goblins, elves, centaurs, or non-magicals sitting in this Assembly. That must change to include all magicals that speak the English language. If you are in doubt about my words please read the first chapter of Law Book One. The days of purchasing a seat on this body are over, and those who have may leave now. That includes Order of Merlin First Class holders unless they have other titles of Barons or Earls."

Harry waited for ten of the eleven members that fit that category to leave then turned to Dumbledore who sighed and followed them. Deep down Dumbledore should have realized his days were numbered. Dumbledore had no title and George VI, the last king, refused to consider him for even a knighthood. After nearly fifty years Dumbledore still didn't know how His Majesty found out Dumbledore had shot Grindlewald in the back.

Dumbledore was on the Wizengamot due to his Order of Merlin First Class but since that was a law introduced in 1945 it was thrown out and he lost his seat. Before the day was over his Chief Mugwump position would also be lost. The Potter pensieve, cloak, and many books were also lost to Dumbledore. The goblins fined him for having them for so long and wouldn't listen to reasons or excuses. Bloody hell he had to pay a fine for a map he had never even seen. He still thought ₲650,000 was too large a fine and the Potters didn't need the money.

In the chamber Harry had taken a break while waiting for the goblin representatives. The next meeting would include the other magicals that could communicate in English. Harry wanted the goblins here because they could then show the financial records of those accused of treason. The paper trail could also identify the unmarked supporters of Voldemort. Madam Bones did push through Kingsley Shacklebolt as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before the break. Kingsley was now looking for marked Death Eaters in the DMLE and would spread that throughout the Ministry of Magic.

After Ragnok and the four other goblins arrived the Death Eater trials began. With truth wards up they didn't last long and the list of Death Eater and Voldemort supporter names grew. The Death Eaters were found guilty and sent through the veil. Rita Skeeter's trial had her admitting to treason and joining the Death Eaters on the other side of this life. The Daily Prophet was warned to verify its stories and print the truth or be put out of business.

When the session was over those in the public seating as well as most members lost memories of anything Harry and Luna thought of as sensitive information. Most of what they lost concerned Harry and Luna. One thing was for sure, the British wizards knew there was a new Queen's Wizard in town with a low opinion of most of them. Death Eater trials were turned over to the Ministry and by 15 August 1991, 128 Death Eaters had been sent through the veil of death. This included those that had been sent to Azkaban.

The truth wards in the Ministry caught many off guard and Barty Crouch Sr. was one of them. At lunch on 12 August, Kinglsey asked Barty how he was coping and he said that Barty Jr. was fighting the Imperiuse curse. Junior went through the veil and Barty Senior went to Azkaban for 20 years.

**Potter Isle**

After meeting with Her Majesty and Ragnok, the Potter family and friends went back to Potter Isle to relax. Ragnok had given Harry a list of the Merlin Scale scores for the group. It read:

Harry Potter, 957; Luna Lovegood, 946; Neville Longbottom, 906; Susan Bones, 872; Hermione Granger, 891; Terry Boot, 867; Hannah Abbott, 865; Astoria Greengrass, 857; Daphne Greengrass, 871; Tracy Davis, 869; Dora Tonks, 888; Colin Creevey, 857; Dennis Creevey, 855; Justin Finch-Fletchley, 873; Michael Corner, 861; Anthony Goldstein, 873; Padma Patil, 890; and Parvati Patil, 889.

Harry had the youngsters, as they were called, gathered around him on the beach. He smiled and said, "Ragnok gave me our Merlin Scale scores and all I'll say is that every one of us is a Grand Mage. Do not, I repeat, do not let that go to your heads as you can still be killed. I suggest that we pull a year's time compression where we only lose a week. That time will be spent organizing teams and working on tactics. We just hit the Death Eaters hard, but Voldemort is still out there and has a lot of experience on us."

Susan Bones sniggered and stated, "Dumbledore could get off of his old arse and do something about Voldemort."

Neville looked at Hermione and said, "That will happen when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. If Dumbledore could actually do something about Voldemort he would have done it. Either that or he believes in that fraud's prophecy and thinks Harry has to kill Voldemort."

Harry laughed out loud and declared, "The old goat thinks I'll be killed by Tom so he can step in and be the big hero again. Of, course my being the Queen's Wizard and married put a crimp in many of his plans. Having my NEWTs and being 25 also threw him off his stride. He's pissed because he lost two positions and will be more so once I fire him from Hogwarts. That is another reason we need to have full control of our power."

Harry picked up his cell phone and called Ragnok and explained that he needed teachers for Charms, Transfiguration, Tactics, Battle Magic, a Healer, and someone with experience in fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort. Harry explained that they would be doing a year in a week and he would pay 26,000₲ each for the outside week. When Ragnok asked when he wanted to start Harry replied the wanted to begin at 06:00 on 10 August 1991.

Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Dora Tonks, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter entered time compression with their instructors on 10 August. Their year (week) was spent starting with NEWT level spells and working through the mastery spells both with and without wands.

They split into four fighting teams. Team 1 was Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Dora Tonks, and Dennis Creevey. Team 2 included Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Colin Creevey. Team 3 contained Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis. Team 4 was made up of Terry Boot, Hanna Abbott, Michael Corner, and Padma Patil. The Healers were Parvati Patil and Astoria Greengrass.

The fighting teams fought animated dummies charmed by their instructors. The healer teams came in to help those wounded. On would protect the healer and victim while the other treated the victim. Internally everyone led the team at different points and the healers changed places so both got training defending. The teams usually fought in a diamond shape with two providing magical and physical shields while one cast offensive magic and the last covered the team's back and helped shield.

They rotated positions with each set of dummies. The last six months they practiced taking out Death Eater safe houses and breaking wards. At the nine month point the teams took on their instructors supplemented by dummies. This taught them when to withdraw to fight another day. Their planning sessions with Alastor Moody were very enlightening. In addition to planning, Mad Eye Moody taught them how to tell if someone was under the _Imperiuse_ curse or using Polyjuice.

The big surprise was once their magic settled that Moody introduced them to hand guns. The .50 caliber Desert Eagle automatic pistols had runes that silenced the pistol ensured it didn't kick, and reduced the weight by half. The magazines were charmed to hold twenty one rounds. With a laser sight in front of the trigger guard it became an awesome weapon.

Somehow Moody got his hands on two Barrett M82A1 .50 caliber sniper rifles. Those babies were meant to reach out and touch something over 2,000 yards away. Hit a giant in the chest and take him and the one behind him out. Hit him in the head and there would be no head.

Everyone enjoyed shooting those but no one wanted to carry them as the short barrel was still four feet long. A feather lite charm could reduce its weight and runes could reduce the recoil but mess with its length and you screwed up the optics and had to re-zero the damn thing. But Harry thought it would be good for defense, and 80₲ each wasn't bad. Although Harry thought that 500₲ for ammunition was a bit steep until Moody said that was for 10,000 rounds. That still came out to 5£ or $7.50 per round which isn't cheap.

When Hermione grumbled about the size Luna told her, "Bigger is better in a lot of things Hermione." Luna said with a smile and wink at Harry. She whispered to Hermione, "Especially with Harry junior."

Hermione turned beet red but Luna ignored her and held up her Desert Eagle and said, "With this I can blow away a Death Eater bastard at fifty yards. A hit to the shoulder or thigh is enough to put him or her down. Try that with a lighter round. Magic isn't any good at that range because we can usually avoid a curse from fifty feet."

As a group they decided that mundane firearms would only be used as a last resort, unless there were Giants or trolls involved then all bets were off. The last day in time compression was a down day where a lot of Butterbeer flowed. Talk was mostly about what they had learned and how to use it.

The instructors were happy as their students wanted to learn and 26,000₲ for a year was a lot of money especially in the mundane world. The fact that only a week had went by on the outside would take some getting used to. They still had five months to work before the end of the year. If they banked what they earned this week at Gringotts in 12 years it would more than triple. They broke up the party at midnight and at 06:00, 17 August 1991 they were back in real time.

**Visiting Hogwarts**

Harry and Luna with Neville and Hermione stopped by the ICW in Geneva on the way to Potter Manor. They checked and Snape had lost his mastery on 5 August 1991 Harry ask for and got a copy of the letter informing Snape and Dumbledore of that fact. Their next stop was a visit with Ragnok in London to look over the Hogwarts account. Harry asked for and received certified accounting records for the last ten years for Hogwarts, Snape, and Dumbledore using the Queen's Wizard card to cover Ragnok. He had Ragnok lock down all three vaults.

Ragnok was aware of mundane technology and the fact that wizards had adapted much of it to run on magic. In some areas such as communications, computers, and travel wizards were far ahead of their mundane counterparts. PBL Enterprise had satellite phones, wireless computer networks, and electrical generators that ran off magic and had few moving parts. Ragnok slipped Harry a disk that contained the financial data for Hogwarts as well as transactions made in Dumbledore and Snape vaults.

On 10 August, Harry gave Ragnok a list of deposits in Snape's vault that he couldn't explain and wanted to know where similar amounts came from. Harry also had a list of Hogwarts expenses for rare potions ingredients that needed explained. At that point, he made an appointment with Kingsley Shaklebolt the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). While continuing his search, Harry found some odd things in Hogwarts expense accounts concerning the Board of Governors. Those he turned over to Ira Shyster, Attorney at Law.

While playing with a new spreadsheet program from Microsoft, Harry calculated the average daily expenses for Hogwarts during June, July, and August going back five years. Then he looked at the Professors salaries and wondered why Snape was paid fifteen percent more than the other head or houses. He found it odd that the youngest on the staff made more than the Deputy Headmistress who had three jobs instead of two.

Harry went back to Gringotts and asked Ragnok for five junior accountants to go over Hogwarts expenses starting backwards. He wanted to know who was paid what and what for. They came to an agreement on rates and settled on six accountants instead of five so that they could work around the clock.

On 20 August, Harry, Luna, and Ira Shyster met with Kingsley Shacklebolt with certified copies of what concerned them.

Shaklebolt looked over the condensed material and said, "Lord Potter what I see is a lot of circumstantial evidence. You seem to have the smoke but no fire at this point. What would you have me do?"

Harry smiled and told the man, "Other than being advised we see a potential grand theft there isn't much you can do yet. However, as the Queen's Wizard I can ask that you ensure that neither Dumbledore nor Snape leave the United Kingdom and that's what I'm doing. I know Dumbledore is revered here and not so much in other parts of the world. In that light you may want to give your Minister a heads up. If my suspicions are true I will destroy Dumbledore starting with his reputation."

Luna interjected, "If you look at Binns salary and the fact that the accounting shows it as paid the question is to whom? Now divide Binns salary by two and spread it between Dumbledore and Snape and figures match. There are no entries for Binns salary until Snape shows up on the books. Then suddenly the youngest Professor with the least experience is paid more that all of the others even the man he replaced."

Harry chimed in, "If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, smells like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, chances are pretty damn good that it is in fact a duck. This looks suspiciously like theft to us. Now look at the expenses for potions ingredients since Snape came on board and how they rose. A check shows that the difference is caused by some rare ingredients. Then we go to Snape's deposits and find deposits made while he's supposedly in class. If I were suspicious I would think that Hogwarts is paying for ingredients for Snape to sell potions on the side. That smells of theft to me."

Shaklebolt said in a flat tone, "It sounds like you're well versed in business Lord Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Well I have a large estate to run. To help with that, I took mundane business classes. I earned a Master's in Business Administration, with dual majors, one of which is Finance and Accounting, and the other is Management. So I do know how to track money and I don't like embezzlers, they are thieves."

Shaklebolt warned, "You do understand that if you prove this and take Dumbledore down you'll be very unpopular here?"

Harry's voice turned cold, "I could give a shit less that I'm unpopular here with the sheep you people have the audacity to call wizards. There are few people whose opinion counts with me and two of them came in here with me. If it wasn't for the Royal Family, and the fact Luna and I own Hogwarts I would never set foot in the United Kingdom. As far as I'm concerned if Voldemort wants you sheep and will stay here and leave the mundanes alone he can have your asses." Harry paused as he was on a good rant then decided to get it off of his chest.

"There are over 30,000 wand carrying wizards in Great Britain alone, and you let that terrorist asshole kowtow you almost into submission until my parents did something to protect me that destroyed his ass. So Mr. Shaklebolt, don't tell me I'll be unpopular in a country I don't like, it has no meaning. You know nothing about me other what is printed in the rag called the Daily Prophet and some books that are fiction." Harry paused trying to decide it he wanted to choose his words and decided to hell with that.

"Your great Dumbledore tried to set me up to be his little weapon so I would go out and get killed. Then the great Dumbledore would step in and take out the bad guy again and be the great hero you lot bow to. Well, my parents, Her Majesty, and King Ragnok had a different idea. You lot think he killed Gellert Grindlewald and that's bullshit. Oh Dumbledore did shoot his lover in the back but didn't kill him. I know that since I have talked to Grindlewald in Nuremburg Prison." Luna handed Harry a Butterbeer from her bag.

"Dumbledore made arrangements to meet his lover to talk over how to split the world up. Then after they made love, and Grindlewald fell asleep, Dumbledore shot him in the back five times. I could care less Dumbledore is gay, it's none of my business but it's his lies and manipulations that bother me. You see Gellert and Albus had this grand plan to take over the magical world for the greater good of course. But Albus couldn't tell Gellert whose greater good he was speaking of so they parted ways." Harry now noticed that he had the Minister for Magic as an audience.

"Dumbledore maintains that he stepped in only after Gellert kill Albus' wife. The truth is that his wife was killed by a V1 rocket, or Buzz bomb. It was strictly a random thing not targeted at him. I can understand his grief at the time but not this many years later. However, once you lie or hide the truth it becomes more difficult to tell the truth. In my opinion Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard and if I can prove that he's a thief, I'll tell the world and they can live with it." Harry took a deep breath hoping to wrap this up.

"He may be a powerful wizard here but not in the USA, Canada, China, Japan, or Korea. Hell he's hardly at mid Sorcerer level. Tom Marvolo Riddle did fear Dumbledore. But then most students fear their master. Dumbledore created Voldemort from Tom Marvolo Riddle an orphan raised as a muggle, God I hate that word. Tom is the son of Merope Gaunt an inbred pureblood witch and a mundane named Tom Riddle. The Gaunts were descended from Slytherin through Cadmus Peverell the second oldest son. My mother was descended from Slytherin through Ignotus the third son." Harry was running out of steam but this was important for them to know.

"Now what's important here is that young Tom was bullied and raped in the orphanage until he discovered a power called magic. Tom learned to control his magic and figured out how to make people hurt. He was also a thief that kept his little trophies. It was Dumbledore that introduced Tom to the wizard world and told him of Hogwarts and a scholarship fund. At Hogwarts some 50 plus years ago Tom was sorted into Slytherin. There he was bullied and raped again, this time by two Professors one of which was his Head of House. The other was his transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore." Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tom got a picture of Slughorn with a second year student bent over his desk. This gave him bribery material. Now old Sluggy was a knowledgeable wizard with a lot of connections that he didn't want to lose. So Tom used that to get information on how to become immortal. Tom was a genius but he was too sure of himself. He found a way that was said to make one immortal so he found out how. What he didn't find out was that everything has a cost. He also thought that making more than one device was the solution to where the others had failed." Harry had heard Madam Bones close and ward the door so he wasn't worried about being interrupted.

"Being a student of Arithmancy, Tom just knew that seven was the most powerful number. With that in mind he set out to split his soul six times. His logic was that each piece including him would have one-seventh of his soul or about fourteen point three percent. However, had Tom continued his research or studied the pharos. He would have discovered that when you split your soul you split it in half. So the first split is one half in the container and one half left in Tom." Harry notice that even Luna was on the edge of her seat.

"That research would have shown him that you also split your magic since it is bound with your soul. If it wasn't the book of soul bonds wouldn't exist nor would it be automatically updated when the soul bonded kiss. So the next time Tom created a device both it and Tom now had one -fourth of the original soul. At that point Tom graduated Hogwarts and noticed he was not magically as powerful as he once was. So Tom traveled and studied dark magic. He found rituals to increase his power. But like all things they have a price." Harry sipped his Butterbeer thinking _I hate this story._

"That price starts with losing the ability and desire to reproduce or have sex. But it also reduces your mental capacity. Now had Tom stopped here we would be in real trouble if he hid his containers well enough. But old Tommy boy wanted to have seven soul containers and he was determined to get them. So he split his soul again and now he is walking around with one-eight of his original soul and it is starting to get unstable. Within certain constraints the soul will try to survive when it becomes unstable. To wrap this up, I was to be the killing that created the sixth container." Harry now really had their attention.

"But whatever my parents did reflected the Killing Curse back and wiped out Tom's body. His soul split and one part fled and the other latched on to me and resided behind my scar. The first time ever the Killing Curse leaves a scar I end up as a soul container. Now Dumbledore had been keeping track of dear old Tom so he knew what he was doing. In his defense he didn't know for sure what the objects were or where they were hidden." Harry wanted to get his wrapped up and leave.

"Grandfather Charlus had Ragnok watch over my parents and me. So when the life stones alerted him that Mum and Dad were dead Ragnok took action. He watched Dumbledore's lap dog, Hagrid, keep me from my legal godfather under Dumbledore's orders and take me to my muggle aunt and uncle's home. Those two gits hate magic with a passion which was Dumbledore's plan. Anyway Dumbledore left me on their doorstep with a note. Ragnok's people took me to Gringotts after Dumbledore left." Harry was now winding down, he hated long speeches.

"At the bank they removed the soul piece and used it to find the others. I was shipped to Potter Island with people Charlus and my parents trusted. I was raised with other wizards and witches including my wife. We started school at five some of which was under time compression where we aged. So instead of a ten year old abused boy who knows nothing about the wizard world Dumbledore faces a Duke who is the Queen's Wizard and a Grand Mage to boot. And that part you won't remember because it's under a Fidelius Charm. I have had some of the best minds this world has looking into both Voldemort and Dumbledore, plus a few of his people especially those in the Order of the Phoenix. Isn't that right Aunt Amy?" Harry wrapped up shocking Amelia Bones with a question.

"Yes you little shit." She said then laughed. "That was quite a history lesson and I learned a lot. Now prove it so we can take that old reprobate down. Luna you had better call Susan and let her know you two are alive."

"Yes Minister of course Minister, whatever you say Minister, right away Minister." Luna retorted then couldn't stop from giggling.

"See what happens when you change their diapers as babies Kingsley. They get old and lose all the respect that you taught them. And Harry I've invited myself to the opening feast as a Board Member, I think Gus is coming also." Amelia pouted and then she sniggered at Luna's antics.

"I doubt that keeps Dumbles and Snivellus from doing something stupid. Oh, before I forget, I want to look at all the Death Eaters that were released with the 'I was Imperiused' excuse," Harry noted.

"Harry don't tell me you're going to haul them back in and bring that shit up again," Amelia groaned.

Harry chuckled, "Ok, Aunt Amy I won't tell you that. I'll tell you I'm going to send my people out to kill them if that will make you feel any better."

Kingsley looked shocked at that, "Would he do that?"

The Minister confessed, "Yes. Her Majesty gave him license to clean up the mess the wizard world in the United Kingdom has become by any means he sees fit to use."

Harry defended his words, "Hey, you wouldn't hesitate to put down a rabid animal and that is exactly what Death Eaters are. They killed, raped, and tortured people because they could, therefore by definition they are rabid animals that need put down. I haven't decided if I want to let the dementors have a feast on those in Azkaban or if I want to send them through the veil. But you've housed and fed those animals long enough. Bye Aunt Amy, have a good day."

She yelled at his back, "I was until you came here."

She heard him answer, "You're tough, and will get over it."

00-00

Amelia turned to Shack, "That little shit always manages to get in the last word. It's been that way since he was about six. The problem I have is I think he's right and so does Her Majesty."

Kingsley admitted, "He's nothing like what I pictured and I'm sure most people will feel the same way."

Amelia confessed, "Shack he could care less what you or anyone out of his little circle thinks. He's the leader of the pack, and if he chooses he's the King of the Magical United Kingdom. He related close enough to Her Majesty for her to name him His Highness Prince Harry II. To be perfectly clear he doesn't want that and he doesn't want to be here. But he recognizes her as his sovereign and will fulfill her wishes to the best of his ability. If you want to see true power on display you may want to be at the Hogwarts welcoming feast."

"Well I've seen Dumbledore and he's a Grand Sorcerer…" Kingsley started.

"Bullshit that is a self-given title not recognized by the ICW. There are Mundanes, Squibs, Wizards, Sorcerers, Mages, and Grand Mages recognized by the ICW based on power and the number of masteries you hold. Sorcerers must have a power index between 650 and 699 and two masteries. Mages must have power indexes between 700 and 899 and four masteries. Grand Mages must have a power index over 900 and at least six masteries." Dumbledore has a power index of 651, a Mastery of Transfiguration, and a Mastery of Alchemy period." Amelia stated firmly so Kingsley knew that she had checked.

Amelia reported more facts to her friend. "Mad Eye Moody has a power index of 723 and no Mastery. Dumbledore may beat Mad Eye on experience or by surprising him by doing something bordering on being dark. Of course if Albus did that Mad Eye just might shoot the old man and be done with it."

Kinglsey Shaklebolt shuddered at that thought and just nodded.

Harry and Luna stopped at Hogwarts on their way to Potter Manor. No one knew they were there because they elf popped into the heart of the castle that held the ward stone. Placing their hands on the stone they chanted in old English to charge the wards. When they were finished the wards were at their peak and wards installed by various Headmasters were gone.

Harry said, "Celine, prepare to go into battle mode on my word during the opening feast."

"**As you wish Lord Gryffindor."**

Harry and Luna then popped to Potter Manor and their friends and family.

**The Hogwarts Express**

Harry Potter was in a feisty mood he had his wife Luna Potter, and his brother in all but blood Neville Longbottom with his fiancé Hermione Granger and their friends Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Dora Tonks, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Anthony Goldstein with him in as luxurious train carriage aptly named the Owner Carriage. The only thing that threw a dark shadow on that was the he was headed to Scotland and he absolutely hated the United Kingdom except for the Royal Family.

Harry had just exited the pisser, _who calls a pisser a loo? The British sheeple of course. _Harry answered himself, when someone banged on the door.

Harry opened the door and said, "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Then Harry looked down and saw a young kid about eleven he guessed. "Can't you read kid? The fucking sign says owners and guests only. Since I'm the principal owner I can tell you're not a guest so go away."

"I Draco, Draco Malfoy and my father is on the school board so I can go where I want. And I want to come in here." The little blond ponce stated.

"Listen you little shit and listen well there is no fucking school board I disbanded it about an hour ago. You have a better chance of me throwing you off this speeding train than getting in this carriage so Draco, Draco Bad-Faith go away." Harry replied deciding he didn't like this little shit.

"My name is Malfoy not Bad-Faith, wait until my father hears about this." Draco was scared but trying to hold his ground and not piss his pants.

"Well if you were educated you would know that the Malfoy name comes from France and in English means Bad-Faith. Since you're in England you are Draco Bad-Faith now go away. Wait, are you Lucius 'I was under the Imperiuse curse because I'm weak and can't fight it off' Bad-Faith…errrr…. Malfoy's son?" Harry asked with a smile on his face while Luna was rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Draco said proudly.

Harry was now trying to be kind to this kid because that's what he was. "Look kid, just go away and leave us alone and it will go better for you. Trust me on this, my wife and I own Hogwarts you may have heard of us because we're also the Queen's Wizard and Witch. Now I've been nice because you didn't address me as Your Grace, Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, or sir. But I'm tired, pissed off, and about to get not so nice."

"You see there is a thing called peerage and another called protocol. Peerage shows who is at the top, middle, and bottom in royal ranking, protocol tells you how to address and act around those above your station. And believe me Draco, Draco Malfoy, as a Duke I out rank your father by several levels. So now you say 'yes Your Grace goodbye' then you leave. You may tell others there is a bad man in the owners' carriage that will throw first years from the train. Then he will find a seventh year to keep them company and throw him from the train also."

Draco's father would have been proud because Draco said, "Yes Your Grace goodbye," and left in a hurry.

But he decided to report it to a seventh year prefect. Draco found Marcus Flint first just inside the next carriage and told him what happened, leaving a lot out. Marcus was a bit more intelligent than Crabbe or Goyle but not by much. He decided he would straighten this out and get in Malfoy's good books. Flint was not only a Slytherin Prefect he had made Quidditch Captain also. So in his infinite wisdom and with wand in hand, he knocked on a door that almost screamed 'leave me alone.'

00-00-00

The door swung in and in front of Marcus was a young man about six feet three inches tall with fire in his eyes. Marcus tried to bring his wand up and his world went black until he hit cold water. He looked and saw the Hogwarts Express continuing north. Fortunately he was not far from shore so Marcus swam until he could walk to the shore. He had a spare wand in his boot so he used it to dry himself. Then he walked to the road and held out his wand calling for the Knight Bus. Marcus told the attendant that he needed to go to Hogsmeade. Marcus wondered why no one told them Hogwarts had owners.

Marcus made what he thought to be a good decision. He decided not to go to Hogwarts and report what happened but to get lunch at the Three Broomsticks instead. However he should have known since he was having a bad day already I could only get worse before it got better.

Marcus strolled into the Three Broomsticks and there at the first table sat Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and a witch he didn't know.

McGonagall asked in a dangerous tone of voice, "Mr. Flint why aren't you on the Hogwarts Express?"

Marcus who knew better than to outright lie to her replied, "I was thrown off of the train Ma'am, so I called the Knight Bus and came here. I was going to get lunch, and then go to the castle and report the incident to Professor Snape."

McGonagall looked at him coldly and waited for Marcus to continue, when he didn't she asked, "What were you doing to get thrown from the Express."

Flint sighed and reported, "I knocked on the entry door to the last carriage and the next thing I remember I was in a lake, and the train was continuing north."

"Did that door by chance have a sign that said:

OWNERS CARRIAGE

PRIVATE - DO NOT DISTURB

KEEP OUT UNLESS INVITED"

McGonagall questioned.

Marcus dropped his eyes and sighed, "Yes Ma'am it did."

Professor Flitwick asked, "Were you invited to the carriage Mr. Flint?"

Marcus mumbled, "No sir."

Professor Sprout questioned, "Then why were you knocking on a door that clearly indicates the people inside are either the owners of Hogwarts or their guests and do not want to be disturbed?"

Marcus then told them what Draco reported to him.

It was McGonagall that asked, "Mr. Flint did you have your wand in your hand and lift it towards whoever opened that door?"

"Yes Ma'am, and I can't find my wand," Marcus answered.

Flitwick sniggered and told Sprout, "If he found it, it would probably be stuck up his arse."

McGonagall suggested, "Mr. Flint, I believe that you are lucky to be alive and unhurt. Intentionally or not you ignored a warning sign the literally scream leave us alone. More importantly you have probably irritated the Queen's Wizard and principal owner of Hogwarts. Lifting your wand against the Queen's Wizard gave him the right to kill you where you stood. You got off lucky with him, but it will be a loss of 100 points and a week's detention with Mr. Filch. Now eat your lunch and we'll escort you to the castle."

Marcus mumbled a thank you and ordered lunch wondering if his day could get any worse. When they finished lunch McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout escorted Flint to the castle and the other witch stayed at the Three Broomsticks.

00-00

Harry and his group were undisturbed the rest of the long trip to Hogwarts. They discussed the train and the fact it seemed a useless tradition as there were much faster methods of travel. When the train arrived at the Hogsmeade Station they were not impressed with what they saw. The older students were pushing the younger ones out of the way to get to the carriages and the youngest of the young looked lost.

They heard a voice calling for first years to join him. One look at man told them he was half-giant and most probably Hagrid. If they kept the train things would change. When the last carriage left the platform Harry led them to the lake to enjoy the view of Hogwarts from there. They had to admit it was beautiful and had a certain charm that was worth seeing and remembering.

They shifted to the second floor and watched as the students entered the Great Hall. They heard McGonagall give her welcome speech and leave the first year students to their own devices. This was not good in their opinion although the scripted entry of the ghosts wasn't bad.

When the firsties entered the Great Hall and the doors close Harry and his group moved to the Great Hall entry. A window formed in the doors so that they could see and hear. They scanned the head table and saw Ragnok, Sharpaxe, Amelia, Kingsley, and the Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet at the table. When the last new student was sorted the doors to the Great Hall banged open and Harry and Luna led the other sixteen into the hall.

"Good evening Minister, you're looking as beautiful as ever. Director Shaklebolt it's good to see you again. Editor David Thompson the same goes for you. Now, old man, explain what the fuck Snivellus is doing here. You received the letter from the ICW which you no longer head, informing you that his Mastery was pulled because he was not teaching potions correctly. And the next words out of your mouth had better be Your Grace." Harry stated as he let his magic flare.

Snape yelled, "Potter."

"Snivellus, shut the fuck up you Death Eater bastard. If you draw that wand I'll shove it so far up your ass it will take St. Mungos a week to remove it." Harry roared and Snape found himself silenced and unable to move from his head down.

Harry whirled on Dumbledore and coldly said, "I'm waiting for an answer old man. We both know what the Hogwarts Charter says about the potions position requiring a Mastery that Snivellus no longer has. In fact it also says that the Headmaster shall not hire traitors to the crown or Ministry of Magic and he is both."

Dumbledore tried Legilimency on Harry only to be thrown on his ass. "Try Legilimency on me again you old goat fucker and I'll destroy your mind. Now answer my fucking question."

"Professor Snape…" Dumbledore started and was interrupted.

"Dumbledore he is not a Professor, get that through your thick head. Call him Mr. Snape or Death Eater Snape but not Professor. My husband is losing his patience with you rapidly," Luna interjected.

"Mr. Snape provided a great service as a spy during the last war and needs protected and this is the best place to provide that protection Your Grace." Dumbledore spit out the words.

Harry sneered and glared at Dumbledore, "Let's discover if you're right. Luna dear a truth ward around the head table would be nice right about now love."

Luna's wand appeared and a glow appeared around the head table. Harry thanked her and kissed her on the forehead.

Turning to Snape Harry began the questioning knowing Dumbledore was not going to like the answers.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Are you a reformed Death Eater?"

"No you cannot reform."

"Are you a spy?"

"Yes"

"For whom"

"The Dark Lord"

"What is your assignment?"

"To spy on Dumbledore and his group known as the Order of the Phoenix. In addition I am to weaken the Aurors and Healers by failing to teach potions to non-Slytherin students."

"Did you hear part of a prophecy concerning Voldemort that lead to the Potters death?"

"Yes"

"What did you then?"

"On the Dark Lord orders, I used my supposed love for the mudblood bitch Lily Potter to convince Dumbledore that I was reformed and sorry I had put the bitch in danger."

"Wasn't Lily Evans your friend when you came to school?"

"Yes until I got angry and called her a mudblood."

"What happened when you called her that name?"

"She shrank my privates and walked away. I tried to apologize and she wouldn't accept it. Whatever charm she used was permanent and I grew to hate that bitch with a passion. Then she hooked up with James Potter my enemy and I vowed one day they would die."

"Are you using Hogwarts funds to order rare ingredients to brew portions for you to sell?"

"Yes"

"Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"Yes he gave me permission to do so."

With a wave of his hand Harry called Dumbledore's wand that the Headmaster had pulled from his sleeve.

"Are you receiving one half of Binns salary in addition to your own?"

"Yes"

"Who receives the other half?"

"Dumbledore"

"So both of you are stealing from Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Dumbledore is the Headmaster and controls expenses so no one knows."

Even though he didn't need it Harry pointed his wand at Snape and stated. "As the Queen's Wizard I sentence you, Severus Tobias Snape, to the loss of all property. What you stole from Hogwarts plus interest, as determined by Gringotts, shall be returned to the Hogwarts account. In addition I strip you of your magic, and you will be sent through the Veil of Death. May the Lord have mercy on your soul, because I have none. As I say so shall it be."

Harry turned to Amelia and Shaklebolt saying, "That trash is yours to carry out the sentence Minister."

Harry then looked through Dumbledore and began his questioning:

"Did you know Snape was a spy for the dark lord?"

"No"

"Did you steal from Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Did you kill Gellert Grindelwald?"

"No he's in prison."

"Is he still your lover?"

"No because he can't get it up anymore."

"How did you manage to defeat him?"

"After making love he fell asleep and I shot him five times in the back with his pistol."

"So your reputation is built on lies and deceit?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It's for the greater good of the wizard world."

"What is this greater good you speak of?"

"That I rule the wizard world and keep it a secret from the Muggles."

"You're an old man just how long would you expect to rule?"

"Long enough to train my replacement?"

"Who was to be this replacement?"

"Harry James Potter"

"How would you accomplish that with Voldemort not dead?"

"He was to be raised by his magic hating relatives…" Dumbledore explained his plan to make Harry weak and loyal only to him. Harry was to marry a pureblood witch chosen by Dumbledore from his most loyal followers a family named Weasley.

"Have you split your soul?"

"No that requires murder something I would never do."

"Did you know the prophecy that was given to you by Trelawney was false so that she could get a much needed job?"

"Yes but it fit my plan especially with Severus hearing the first part."

"Did you use Tom Marvolo Riddle to create Voldemort?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"When you and I defeated him in battle I could use that as a springboard to take over the wizard world and train you to be a proper replacement for me."

The people in the Great Hall were in shock a Dumbledore's insanity.

The sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand as Harry proclaimed, "As the Queen's Wizard I sentence you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to the loss of all property. What you stole from Hogwarts plus interest, as determined by Gringotts, shall be returned to the Hogwarts account. In addition I strip you of your magic, and you will be sent through the Veil of Death. May the Lord have mercy on your soul, because I have none. As I say so shall it be. Celine says you will go down in Hogwarts history as the worst Headmaster ever."

**How to take out a Dark Lord**

Harry now faced Quirinus Quirrell and said, "Hello Tom, there is no need in hiding under that stinking turban so show your ugly face to the rest of us."

A voice hissed, "Potter you will die for that. I am Lord Voldemort the most powerful wizard ever and I am immortal so you cannot defeat me.

"Tommy boy you're so full of shit it isn't even funny. As power goes, you barely crack into the sorcerers' bracket. As for being immortal, no one is even with soul anchors." Harry laughed as Quirrell began unwrapping his turban while Harry waved his left hand and a table appeared in front of him.

Harry looked at Sharpaxe and nodded. The goblin made a signal and Lucius Malfoy appeared in manacles.

Quirrell turned around and Luna froze him in place.

"Ok Tom let's talk about immortality. First lesson is that it is unachievable even by splitting your soul. If I wasn't we would be up to our asses in Chinese Emperors and Egyptian Pharos. Except if truly blessed, a soul's maximum time on earth is about 200 years or so. Now some souls such as Merlin and Morgana are sent back in different bodies but they can only stay for a maximum of 300 years at one time." Harry explained and let his words sink in.

Harry continued, "To create a soul container you must commit murder as you know Tommy. Creating one of these abominations is one too many as it splits your soul and magic in half. To create more is asinine to the extreme. You created six you dumb fuck. There is your diary charmed for someone to write in it so you could take their life force. This abomination you gave to Lucius Malfoy for safe keeping."

Harry placed the diary on the table and pierced it with the Sword of Gryffindor. The soul rose above the book and screamed then broke apart.

"Next I believe you used a ring you thought to be Slytherin's but it wasn't, it was Cadmus Peverell's. Had you read the tale of The Three Brothers by Beedle the Bard you would have recognized the Resurrection Stone and sought out the other Hallows," Harry informed Tom and the crowd.

He placed Peverell's ring on the table and touched the sword to it. Another soul piece appeared and screamed before breaking apart. The stone fell from the ring and Harry put it in his pocket to be destroyed later. Harry smiled at the shock on Dumbledore's face. The old man knew that Harry now possessed the Deathly Hallows.

"That's two down Tommy. The next three I wasn't sure of the order until I read your mind. Next was Slytherin's locket actually hand crafted by Salazar himself."

Harry went through the process with the locket and another soul piece was gone. Many noticed that the soul pieces were getting weaker and not screaming as loud.

"That made you down three Tom. Now we come to Helga Hufflepuff cup that is meant to be used to provide potions for those near death. To touch it with the sword would remove those properties which would be a loss to the world. So let's move the soul piece to a block of wood and destroy the wood." Harry explained what he was about to do. Then they watched the wood glow briefly before Harry touched it with the tip of the Sword of Gryffindor.

"You're now down four Tom and I suppose you're feeling a bit sick at their loss. Number five is the Ravenclaw Diadem, which you obtained before the locket and cup. Since touching it with the sword would remove the knowledge Rowena placed in it we shall transfer your soul piece to another block of wood and destroy that instead." Harry proclaimed and then did the deed and the soul piece screamed not much louder that a normal conversation.

Harry looked at the shock on the face on the back of Quirrell's head and sniggered, "I'm not quite finished yet Tommy boy. You see splitting your soul comes with a price. Not only do you reduce your soul and magic, you become mentally unstable and your soul becomes unstable also. The night you tried to kill me and the Killing Curse rebounded and destroyed your body you had already committed the murder of my mother. Your soul split and one part fled while the other latched on to me settling behind my scar."

The entire Great Hall gasped at Harry's statement except for Dumbledore, who smiled.

Harry shut them up by asking, "Chief Ragnok would you please inform the Minister and others what you had done when I arrived at Gringotts?"

Ragnok stood and replied, "I would be happy to Your Grace. When you arrived at my office I detected the soul piece and immediately sent you to our healers and called for our best curse breaker team. When I was a young goblin I was a curse breaker and became quite familiar with these abominations. One of my ancestors developed a method to use a soul piece or part of one as a kind of divining rod to locate others. We removed the soul piece from behind your scar and placed it in such an item. Then using the rod we located the cup in Gringotts bank specifically in the vault of the Lestranges."

Ragnok paused while Harry looked at Tom with a smile on his face. Harry knew Tom figured out what was coming next. Ragnok continued, "We split the soul piece in the cup taking a small slice to create a second divining rod. With two rods the other pieces were quickly located and stored in Gringotts until you removed them today. The Goblin Nation proudly hands the last two external pieces of the soul once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle to His Grace Harry, the Duke of Potter Island, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Slytherin, Baron of Peverell, Queen's Wizard, and Goblin Friend." Ragnok stated and handed Harry two wooden dowels about one-half inch in diameter and six inches long.

"Thank you Chief Ragnok, my friend. You have done a great service for Her Majesty and the wizard world in general. Tom watch as I reduce your immortality to the small piece of soul in Quirrell's dying body." Harry affirmed and touched the sword to each dowel. The screams were barely loud enough to be heard but the soul splitting could be seen.

Harry glared at Tom stating, "Now Tom you will answer my questions honestly."

Harry began his questions to which Tom answered in a flat tone of voice.

"Are you Tom Marvolo Riddle the self-styled wizard known as Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes"

"Is it true that your mother was Merope a Squib and that your father was a muggle?"

"Yes"

"Is it true that you took control of Salazar's basilisk and use it to kill the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle to create your first soul container."

"Yes"

"Did you frame Rubeus Hagrid for this crime?"

"Yes"

"Can anyone receive your dark mark while under a potion or the Imperiuse curse?"

"No"

"Do you use the dark mark not only to control your Death Eaters but also to draw their magic to increase your power?"

"Yes"

"If I were to run you through with a blade would you use the dark mark to attempt to save your own life thus possibly killing your followers?"

"Yes and it takes no action on my part it is part of my defense."

"Are you aware those you marked are considered no more than cattle?"

"No"

"Well Tom according to the law and Her Majesty if I kill you the families of those who wore the mark will belong to me to do with as I wish. Their property will become mine as will their magic. Tommy boy you really didn't do the required research. You could have been great and possibly the Minister for Magic. However you are what Dumbledore created." Harry told Voldemort who now knew he was a dead man either by Harry killing him or by Quirrell's rapidly deteriorating body dying.

Harry held up the Sword of Gryffindor and stated in a firm voice, "As the Queen's Wizard I sentence you Tom Marvolo Riddle to death. As I say so shall it be."

The Sword of Gryffindor seemed to sing as it was buried in Quirrell's chest. Quirrell screamed and those in the Great Hall watched a soul leave the body but the body still stood on its feet. Suddenly Snape fell forward and Lucius slumped to the floor. Then the second soul rose from Quirrell's body and broke apart.

Harry glared at Dumbledore and declared, "Dumbledore make no mistake this is your fault and history will show it as such. Your precious reputation will be shredded and your name cursed in the same breath as Voldemort and Grindelwald. Auror Shaklebolt, please have Dumbledore's sentence carried out immediately. Sharpaxe would you mind be my witness to that event and providing the guards between here and the veil?"

"Your Grace it would give me great pleasure to fulfill your request." Sharpaxe sated and saluted Harry. With Kingsley following Sharpaxe and ten goblin guards left the Great Hall with Dumbledore.

Harry then said in a clear voice for all to hear. "Headmistress McGonagall please take your new seat. Since you need at least three new Professors my team and I will fill in until the Christmas holidays. Between the eighteen of us we hold at least a Mastery in every subject the ICW recognizes so we are qualified to teach. Celine please return us to real time."

"**As you wish Your Grace,"** everyone heard the voice that seemed to come from the walls.

The head table widened and chairs appeared with their backs facing the Great Hall. Minerva stood and said, "Let the opening feast begin."

Harry and his team sat at the head table and was introduced to everyone they didn't know.

Edward Thompson joked, "I'm not sure we have enough paper to print all that went on here let alone any other news or ads."

Harry suggested, "Well a good marketing technique would say to spread the stories over a couple of weeks after giving a short preview of what to expect in the coming days but not when. Tom's demise will draw the most interest of course. If it were me the first head line would tell that, and the last would be the back story on his life. I'd start with Dumbledore next then Snape, Malfoy and other Death Eaters then end the series with background information on Tom."

Luna piped in with, "Dumbledore and Grindelwald could cover a few days spread out of course. That so called dark mark did a lot of things including keeping a record of the crimes the Death Eaters committed. This was a way for Tom to reward his followers. A copy will be given to the DMLE and another sent to you. I believe there are four expanded trunks full and fortunately they're sorted by Death Eater's name and date already."

Harry turned to Hagrid and said in a low but cold voice, "Mr. Hagrid you will remove that Cerebus from the third fool and take it to a reserve where it can roam free. You will bring no more dangerous animal into Hogwarts grounds. The Acromantula colony will serve a food for Sally after my team kills a few of the larger ones. It's a wonder the centaurs haven't stuck an arrow up your arse. That being said since you are cleared of the crime you were expelled for you may purchase a new wand at Hogwarts expense and continue your education."

Harry paused and sipped his orange juice. With a kinder tone Harry added, "Mr. Hagrid you like many others were fooled by Dumbledore. From what I've learned you are a kind and gentle soul and Hogwarts is a better place because of you. But your size and the shagginess of your beard and hair frighten those who don't know you. I would suggest if you want to continue to greet first year students that you change to a gentler look."

Once again Luna interjected, "Mr. Hagrid many of our students are coming to Hogwarts with little or no knowledge of our world. Because of the unknown they are frightened before meeting you for the first time. The Headmistress is frightening enough, with her look that says I'm a tiger so mess with me at your own peril. All that my husband is suggesting is that you help build their confidence a bit before meeting her." Then Luna looked a McGonagall and giggled which caused others to look a McGonagall and snigger thus relaxing the entire table.

After dinner and McGonagall's announcements Harry stood to deliver a few from the owners.

"Ok I'll try to make this short but there are a few things I must say. First there are a few in every crowd that don't think the rules are meant for them. As the Headmistress stated the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Later this evening I will be releasing a basilisk into the forest to hunt. Her name is Sally and she is about seventy feet long and has been living off of rats and other small animals for the last fifty or so years. She uses her stare to kill. One look into her eyes is your last look on this side of life. Sally will hunt when and where she damn well wants to."

"There are others beast and magicals who live in that forest that don't particularly like humans and wizards in particular. These include but are not limited to Centaurs and Unicorns. A Centaur arrow through your heart will kill you as easy as a curse. When you go into the forest they believe you are invading their territory to hunt for them so don't expect them to do other than protect their families."

"While visiting here in the past and researching Hogwarts in general we discovered that there are a few who like to bully others. A small percentage of those call it pranking. Well my godfather was known as Padfoot when he attended here, his friend who helped him raise me was known as Mooney. My father was known as Prongs. Together with a now dead rat, that is missing a toe on his left paw, they formed a group known as the Marauders. They made it in Hogwarts A History but they only pranked those who bullied others and followers of Voldemort."

"I, Harry the son of Prongs, known by the Marauder name as Flame, call forth the Marauders Map." Harry held his left hand up and the map came to him.

Harry continued, "My team and I do not tolerate bullies or fools. To be real clear here we are first citizens of the United States with a second citizenship as British. I took care of Voldemort for you sheep at the request of my aunt, Her Majesty. I would much rather be on a beach sipping a beer than in a cold Scottish castle. No offense meant Celine, but you don't compare dear lady."

A can of Budweiser appeared in Harry's hand and he took a sip and sighed. "Thanks love," he said to Luna who nodded. "Now the warning I know you have been waiting for. Bully another student and you will find yourself face to face with an extremely pissed off Grand Mage. The youngest member of our team scores 938 on the Merlin index and will take you out in a heartbeat. You can have fun without bullying others. And to those who think pranks are fun your challenge is to prank one of us. And boys keep your untested potions to yourselves or have them tested properly before leaving things lying around."

As Harry sat back down the ceiling flashed lightning and a scroll read, "The Marauders Second Generation has arrived bigger and better than those who formerly graced the halls of Hogwarts."

Minerva asked, "Your Grace shall I have the elves prepare rooms for you?"

Harry replied with a smile, "That's not necessary Headmistress. Since we are considered staff for this term, calling us by our given names seems appropriate. If not then Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw will do nicely. Filius if you have time tomorrow we'll look at this map and see if we can't generate a few more. I suggest one for the Headmistress, each Deputy, and each Head of House."

They heard the student leaving the Great Hall following the prefects. The teams split up to visit the common rooms while Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets to free the basilisk. Harry killed the three largest Acromantulas just so show the others how easy he could wipe them out. He then freed Sally so that she could feast. Harry and Salazar told Sally while she couldn't harm the students she could scare the hell out of them.

The next morning there were two tables across the back of the Great Hall. The staff table had been raised higher and below it sat the Duke and his team. The student tables were short several students from Death Eater families. While most were from Slytherin, there were at least six from Ravenclaw, three Hufflepuffs, and one Gryffindor student who had gone home. Unfortunately some of those would not return.

After breakfast while the schedules were being passed out Harry stood and the hall went silent.

Harry looked at the wide-eyed students and said, "Last evening I said that was a seventy foot basilisk that would be roaming the forest. Alas I was wrong. We measured Sally last night and she is only eighty two feet four inches long and an average of eighteen and a half feet in diameter. She ate seven Acromantulas and petrified another twenty eight to store in case there is another cave in. I ask her how often she ate and the cheeky devil told me whenever she felt like it. Who am I to disagree with a rather large, powerful lady?"

Harry paused for effect. "My point is STAY OUT OF THE FOREST I don't want to deal with the paperwork your death would cause me. So I told Sally if she killed a student that she was to eat them if she was hungry or not so I don't have to deal with the paperwork. Now you've been warned twice, if you end up as a basilisk turd it's your own damn fault."

Harry looked around and saw he made his point so he sat back down. After breakfast, the team went to help with the core classes. Harry, Luna, and Dora went to Defense while Parvati, Astoria, and Anthony took Charms. Terry, Hanna, and Colin went with Herbology and Justin, Daphne, and Dennis to History. Neville, Hermione, and Susan helped with Potions as did Michael, Padma, and Tracy in Transfiguration.

**Teaching Defense**

They shifted to the classroom to give themselves time to look around and meet the Hogwarts Professor. In the case of defense and potions, both of which were double periods, there wasn't a Hogwarts Professor. Harry and the ladies watched the Slytherin boys shouldered the Gryffindors out of the way to enter first. As the last Slytherin entered the classroom Harry nodded and the stunning hexes flew taking the Slytherins out before they could take a seat.

They heard a red head say, "Get back, the new defense Professors are attacking. George, take the secret passage and get help. Alicia, Angelina, see if you can bounce stunners off of the wall on our side of the door while Stacy and I do the same on yours. Now keep your eyes open and get ready to move or shield."

Apparently the speaker nodded or gave another signal as four Stupefy hexes hit the walls and bounced. Harry, Luna, and Dora sent three of the same straight out the door. Then those on the outside heard, "Well done now come on in and take your seats then we'll wake the snakes up and discuss what happened."

As the last Gryffindor entered a redhead came in huffing and gave his brother a dirty look. Harry looked at him and said, "Go ahead George, and tell Fred it was a set up and you ran your ass off for no reason."

"I have no need to now, Your Grace since you just did." Fred replied and tried to get his breath.

Harry waved his hand so that the class could tell he did something and the Slytherins woke up.

"You ladies may take your seats but you boys stand where you are." Harry said in an icy voice. "Apparently either you four bullies didn't pay attention last evening or rejected my words about bullying. That will be 25 points each from Slytherin house and two weeks detention with us cleaning the Chamber of Secrets. Hopefully Sally won't decide to kill you because I hate paperwork. The next time you bully anyone I'll strip you of your magic. Now tell me you understand what I said."

They may be bullies but weren't stupid and said, "Your Grace we understand and apologize."

Harry's demeanor changed slightly as he informed them. "Why the hostility between Slytherin and Gryffindor? It is apparent my two rings fail to understand it since they were best friends and warriors who fought side by side covering each other. As you noticed on your schedule this is now known as Defense. You are blessed to be the first class to ever be taught by three grand mages at Hogwarts. While in class the lady on my right is Professor Ravenclaw, the one on my left is Professor Tonks, and I'm Professor Gryffindor."

After letting his words hit home Harry continued. "However before we get started we need to do a wand match check to see that your wands truly match you now that your cores have settled. This should be done again after you mature which may or may not be on your seventeenth birthday."

Harry had them form three lines and cast _revelare aequas_ if they got a red light their wand didn't match them a blue light showed a match. A bright light showed a larger mismatch than a dull one, go figure magic is strange that way. Harry was not surprised that everyone got a red light but the class was. Harry then had them cast _revelare pares lignum _and _revelare pares curum _and all but three matched either their wood or core which wasn't unusual.

Harry called an elf and asked the little guy to bring his, Luna, and Dora's blue trunks. Luna resized the room to about five times its original size. Then they set the trunks about 20 feet apart and waved their hands. The trunks morphed into large boxes with a door. After getting the students to agree that they could swap either the wood or core they had them enter the room and showed them how to select their new component a switching charm later and the student had a new wand.

The Weasleys and their friend Angelina needed new wands. After selecting the cores and wood they watched as Harry merged the two in to one item. Harry suggested that since their wands were family heirlooms they be placed in a display case. Seeing they were worried about the cost. Harry told them that as scholarship students, of which there were many, that their scholarship funds covered the cost of their wands.

The three mages shrank the trunks and put them in their pockets. The students tested their new wands and now they all got a match. "The wand takes some time to fully integrate with your magic so practice basic harmless charms for the next week or so. Shield charms are good for helping the wand match with you so let's start with a basic Protego and go from there." Dora explained while Harry and Luna walked around making corrections to wand movements.

Returning to the front and lectured. "Let's talk a bit about magic. First magic flows throughout you but there is a center we call the core. Once you learn to find and communicate with it magic becomes much easier. Once you reach that point silent casting and pointing your wand with no movement becomes easier. Right now you broadcast the spell you're going to use so we can easily counter it. Once we get rid of the incantation and wand movements then we'll work on chaining spells. Please keep what happened at the start of class a secret so we can surprise the upper years. Next class we'll test what you know so we have a starting point, class dismissed."

The next class was a single period with first year students. They decided to check the student's wands and sure enough two weren't matched. One was an heirloom and the other was bought in Knockturn Alley. Since they didn't have much time left they dismissed those whose wands matched them early. They took care of Ron Weasley telling him what they told their brothers. The other boy was a Slytherin and was told his parents would get a warning from the Aurors and billed for his new wand. Fortunately for the young lad his father would end up in Azkaban for crimes unrelated to purchasing a wand for a minor that had no trace.

The first class after lunch was a double period with the 7th year students. It was disappointing that half of them fell to stunners before they mounted a defense.

"Are you fucking sheep or wizards and witches? What the hell is wrong in this backward country that you see more than one fall before you mount a defense? In the school we attended, the first one stunned would have been revived before they hit the floor then shielded while others attacked us." Harry shouted.

"If you pull this crap with an ICW examiner in the room and you'll earn a 'T' for lack of effort. Oh, I get it you think you're safe because we took care of Voldemort. Yet there are three of his sympathizers in this room, will they try to be the next dark lord? You've had three dark lords in this century why? The answer is simple, because you're sheep and refuse to stand up and put the bastards down before they get a good head of steam going."

"During that time there were six want to be dark lords in the USA that got slapped down and buried because we won't stand for their shit. Thinking the Ministry will protect you didn't work out for you in the past so there is no reason to think it will in the future. A hundred Aurors can't be everyplace at once to protect you. You carry a means of self-defense and it's your responsibility to defend yourself." Harry told the shocked students.

"Alright we need to know what we have to work with so it's test time." Luna said before Harry could continue.

Harry increased the size of the room and spread out the desks so they couldn't copy from each other. Dora passed out the ICW pretest from their instructor's guide. Harry said, "You have forty-five minutes, begin."

When Harry called time the students found that they couldn't even finish the word they were writing as their quills were now on their desks in front of them.

"While the ladies are scoring your tests you take the practical with me." Harry explained and led them to the room next door which was set up as a dueling room.

"Aren't you going to check our wands first?" One of the Slytherins asked.

"No, you're and adult so trot your ass to Ollivander's and have him check it. You have every weekend off to go where you want so use one." Harry replied. "I didn't take you to raise."

"You really don't like us do you?" A Gryffindor witch asked.

"I don't like bigots, bullies, or sheep and there are damn few in this fucking backwater country that doesn't fit one of those three categories." Harry sneered and added. "I'd much rather be lying on a beach in Hawaii than this cold castle in Scotland of all places."

"What do you like about the United Kingdom?" Another asked as Harry wondered if they paid attention earlier.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "The Royal Family, most of the mundanes I've met, and a few wizard families that I'd rather they came to visit me than me come here. The average British citizen has a backbone and will defend his or her family. Most of the men have served in their military and have some training in defense. Alright the list of spells is on the wall the targets for offensive spells are down range. The dummies have the same density as a human body. We'll do offensive magic first then we'll check your shielding. You have fifteen minutes to cast as many offensive spells from the list that you can."

After they yelled the first spell Harry yelled, "STOP! Didn't you learn silent casting? Don't you know how to cast with no wand movement? We call it point and shoot. Have none of you learned spell chaining?"

"But how will you know what we cast if we don't speak it out loud?" A Gryffindor asked.

"My mage sight lets me see the spell and its power. If you actually hit a dummy it will record what it was hit with." Harry answered thinking _damn Dumbledore has taught these people nothing, no wonder they're sheep._

They managed to get through over a third of the spells. Harry then told them the dummies would be firing spells at them and to use the shields they knew including transfiguring solid shields if needed. Eight minutes into the drill the dummies fired a green spell that looked like the Killing Curse but was a stunner. All eleven students froze and were stunned.

When they went back to the classroom Luna and Dora passed out their graded tests and Harry retrieved their scores from the dummies. A Dreadful was the highest score and there weren't many of those.

Harry summarized the tests. "Ok you lot we have a starting point. I'll lay 85 percent of what happened today at Dumbledore's feet and the other 15 percent is on your shoulders. You are responsible for what you learn or don't. You have nine months to get these scores up but only four of those with us. If you're willing to do the work, we're willing to help you. If you're not we won't waste our time and effort on you."

Harry sighed and scolded them, "I was disappointed when the Green Stunner froze you in place. Yes it looked like the Killing Curse. There are two ways for a wizard to survive that curse. Move so it doesn't hit you or block it with something physical. There were all kinds of things that could be transfigured quickly and levitated in its path. That goes for _Cruciatus Curse _as well. The Imperiuse Curse can be thrown off if you're mentally strong enough and recognize it for what it is."

Luna and Dora passed out a small pamphlet. Harry told the class, "What you have in your hands is some exercise to get you in better physical shape. A strong body and mind makes for stronger magic. The thirty minutes to an hour you spend doing those exercises will pay off in you feeling better, being more mentally alert, and having stronger magic. We do our exercises before breakfast every morning, class dismissed."

After dinner that evening the team sat down in their common room and discussed their classes. No class met ICW standards with Potions, Defense, and History being the worst three. It wouldn't take a lot to bring the others up to speed. They would need to talk with the Runes and Arithmancy Professors about changing books and a few other minor modifications.

They met with Minerva and the Head of Houses, and it went mostly well. The Slytherin dorm would be moved to the third floor, and the Potions Lab would move to the seventh floor. At night, the elves and dwarves would install wiring for electricity in the classrooms, library, common rooms, and halls. They would do the same in the dorms during the day. Four, one hundred kilovolt hour, generators were on their way. They would be installed in the outer chamber in the Chamber of Secrets to power the school and provide back up. Two would power the castle and two would be for backup. They would switch automatically every twenty-four hours. Six elves were hired to maintain them and help in the kitchen.

Tony, Colin, Dennis, and Tracy volunteered to check the Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies classes. While Muggle Studies was worthless the others were in good shape. Newer books and a helper would go a long way getting those two up to standards.

On 12 October, Minerva announced new member to the staff. "Professor Binns has moved on to the afterlife. In addition we have new Professors to supplement our current staff. They are:

Arithmancy; Donna Carson

Care of Magical Creatures; Seth and Estelle Thompson

Charms; Thomas Smith, Alan and Michelle Jackson

Defense; Mike Taylor, Lewis Warren, Robert McDonald

Mundane Studies; Jake and Carla Terrell

Potions; Holly Simpson, Alan Hunter, and Shirley Hunter

Runes; Lee Tucker

Transfiguration; Harold Lawson, Lance Reynolds and Jerry Colson

Wizard Traditions and History; Mary Littleton and Mitchell Tucker

Healers; Mary Jeffries and Dayton Terrell

Library; Sarah and Patricia Newton"

Minerva added, "All subjects where wands are used, and Potions will at least two Professors at all times and in most cases there will be three. With the exception of the Library staff everyone has a Mastery in their subject. Currently there is no mastery for a Librarian or Madam Pince and her staff would have one."

RING, RING

"Duke Potter… are you serious? …let me put you on the speaker." Harry said into a device on a few knew of.

"Ok Padfoot, repeat what you just said."

"Flame, I said the surf's up off of the North Shore of Oahu, the bikinis are smaller this year than last. Finally I said that more girls are going topless and that you need to get your lily white ass here for a tan."

Luna grabbed Harry's phone, "Sirius Black do you remember what Lily Evans did to Snivellus? I'll do the same to you or force your form and neuter you as Padfoot. Oh, and now the other ladies want to help me."

"Hey Luna, sweetie I was just trying to get your old man out of that dingy castle and over here before Christmas. You know I was joking right?"

"Rigggghhhhhhttttt and Santa Clause is an elf. The castle is no longer dingy and now has electricity. The candles and torches are gone replaced by real lights. The classrooms have modern projectors and we have movie nights on Friday and a dance on Saturday night in the Great Hall."

They could hear Sirius groan, "Luna Marie do not tell me that you lot are thinking of staying in that backwater, bigoted, country mostly run by inbred idiots."

Susan yelled, "Hey asshole my aunt isn't an inbred idiot. But rest assured she'll know you called her that."

"Sue I wasn't talking about Amy and you know it. It's the majority of the Wizengamot and directors in the Ministry that's the problem there."

Susan wasn't having it, "Well most of them died when Harry killed Voldemort and they've been replaced by so called muggleborns and half-bloods whatever the hell those are. Shit you're either magical or you're not. If you want to separate by something let's talk about the difference between a wizard, sorcerer, mage, and grand mage."

"Susie you're beating a dead horse with me and you know it. What did you find there other than isn't one in ten thousand that would make a low end sorcerer?"

Luna interjected, "Go back to girl watching Padfoot. Knowing you they're all under six or over sixty. Oh, we found a couple of pranksters that thought they were Marauders." Luna sniggered, "But wouldn't make a pimple on a Marauders ass. However, they have some good ideas and may be worth investing in if they learn what they need to. They might even give Zonkos a run for their money."

Fred and George had been hitting the books but that statement would cause them to work even harder.

"Ok we'll talk about that when you get here, Padfoot out."

Harry stood and educated the students saying, "That ladies and gentlemen was my godfather talking from Maui Hawaii which is not quite half way around the world from where we are sitting. The North Shore he mentioned is on Oahu and is known for its beaches. This device is a cell phone and provides instant communications with one or more persons. Owls are things of the past in most countries. You'll learn about these things and much more in mundane studies."

A week later the team joined Padfoot and other at the Hyatt on Maui. They stayed for a week until the girls got tired of stinging Sirius on the ass every time he looked at a bikini.

**Epilogue**

**31 December 2259**

Two hundred seventy nine year old Harry James Potter, also known as Merlin, looked at his wife of over Two hundred fifty years, Luna Marie Potter, also known as Morgana, with love in his eyes. "It's time love to join our friends the last one hundred years just wasn't the same without them. The Potter, Lovegood, Longbottom, Bones. Greengrass, Black, and other old family lines are safe. Your turning the last dark lord inside out in public put a dampener on others that thought of trying to rule a country or the world."

Luna kissed him and said, "But bigotry is still there and will always be. I wonder who we will be when we come back."

Harry sniggered, "It won't be Merlin, and Morgana for sure, even modern wizards now doubt that we ever existed."

Luna giggled, "I still can't believe Hermione let Neville marry Susan, and take Hannah as a concubine. In fact most of our men friends ended up with two wives.

Harry laughed out loud saying, "Luna Marie it was your fault insisting I take Dora as a wife. Yes it was the right thing to do and we both love and miss her. But you started the trend."

The End


End file.
